In a transverse flux machine, a stator is configured of a circular coil wound coaxially with a rotor and a U-shaped magnet core surrounding the rotor and arranged on a circumference, and the rotor is configured of a permanent magnet arranged to oppose a magnetic polarity of the stator and a magnet core.
Two or more combinations exist in which a relative relationship of the stator and the rotor in a rotational direction differs, and torque is generated by supplying polyphase current to the circular coil of the stator of those combinations. In this structure, generally, it is easy to generate multipolarized magnetic fields, and high torque can be achieved thereby. As of today, transverse flux machines having a structure in which a salient pole is provided on the rotor magnet core have been proposed.